Cleaning Tiem:: RossiuViral
by EvilToaster
Summary: Rossiu forces Viral to clean the bathroom with him and Viral, being the clumsy beastman he is tripped and fell in the large bath. You know WHY? Cause he is mean like that. Rossiu, Kamina, Simon, Yoko, Leeron, and Viral from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann.


IT IS A JOKE YAOI STORY, I SWEARS!

Rossiu looked back into the beastman's golden eyes. "Viral…" He began, looking over at the frowning blonde. "Will you help me clean the baths seeing that you are not busy?" He asked, cocking his eyebrow a bit. Before Viral could say anything, Rossiu began walking, leaving Viral behind. He watched for a moment, fiddling with his hands, questioning himself a bit before giving up and running after the black haired male. When they made it in the baths, Viral slipped on the water as he tried to catch up to Rossiu, that is when gravity gave him a visit making him fall into the large tub. When he brought his head out of the water, coughing up a bit, he noticed that the other was laughing at his misfortune.

"Are you LAUGHING at me?" Rossiu could not help but grin as he looked at the long haired man. "I'm going to SLAUGHTER you!" He growled loudly, baring his sharp shark teeth. Rossiu walked over to Viral to help him out of the tub. When he put his hand out, Viral took hold of it just to pull him in the warm water, laughing when he took notice of the displeased look on the man's face. Viral tried to get out of the tub but Rossiu grabbed his arm so he could not leave the water. "Hey…" He growled a bit. "Let go of me you Bastard!" He demanded, trying to pull his arms free from the man's grip.

"No." He simply stated, pulling Viral further into the water. He squirmed a bit, growling as he did so but Rossiu ignored it. Instead, he just looked at him with his usual unemotional expression. His hand moved over from one of his arms and cupped Viral chin, forcing them to face each other.

"Bastard! LET GO OF ME NO-!" Before he could finish the sentence, Rossiu pressed their lips together, a blush going across the blondes face. Though, when he finally got out of the shock stated, he pushed Rossiu away forcefully and ended up scratching his face with his beast claws. The black haired man backed away, touching his cheek, allowing Viral to get out. The twenty-seven year old placed his hands on the ledge and jumped out, climbing out of the large, hot spring - like tub. He walked over to the door, sliding it open.

"You're wet… You're going to get the halls slippery." Rossiu mumbled, moving his hand and staring at the blood on it. Viral looked back at him and nodded, walking over to the shower where he removed his clothes and wrapped a white towel around his thin waist. When he opened the door, he saw the taller male standing in front of the doorway dripping wet.

"Move it, Rossiu." He grumbled, looking up at him with golden eyes. Rossiu did not say anything; instead, he took Viral by the forearms, forcing their lips together once again. Viral tried to resist but just got forced back into the water. When Rossiu got him in all the way, he let go of the beastman's arm, looking at his face for a short moment. The black haired man moved some blonde strands of hair out of the others face. Once again, Rossiu placed his hands on the pale, bare back, kissing him passionately. He brought their bodies as close together as they could as they stood in the bath. Viral's hands ARE THEY HANDS? ARE THEY?! laid limp for a moment until they decided to move on their own, wrapping them around the younger males arms, his hands clinging to the wet fabric, attempting to pull them closer. Rossiu moved away from Viral and stared at his blushing face. "R-Rossiu…" Viral whispered, staring up at Rossiu. The younger man gulped slightly before bringing their faces together once again. Rossiu pushed him to the side of the tub, tracing the blonde's lips with his tongue, causing Viral's grip to tighten on the cotton and a soft gasp to escape his lips. "Rossiu… I…" He backed away a bit, keeping his hands on Rossiu, only moving them to the other's hips, looking at the man's shirt.

"Do you… Want me to take it off?" Viral blushed, avoiding eye contact. Rossiu backed away a little as well, pulling the white shirt off himself. Viral looked back at Rossiu, blushing terribly. Before he could say anything, Rossiu forced him into another kiss, running his fingers into the blonde hair, pulling it slightly. Since they were at the side, Viral just wrapped his arms around Rossiu's neck, his legs lifting off the ground so they were on the other's waist, being held closely. "Viral… You are absolutely adorable." He panted, smiling slightly.

"I hope you die." Viral muttered, tightening his grip around the man's waist. Rossiu smiled gently, pressing their foreheads together before speaking again.

"I really like you too, Viral." The blonde-haired man blushed and leaned in and kissed him, his hands on the back of the black haired man's head. They were going to continue, but they heard something…

"I REALLY LIKE YOU TOO, SIMON!" The two men laughed, the older one holding onto the shorter boy as Rossiu was doing to Viral. Rossiu and Viral looked at the twenty and twenty-three year old men then at each other, only to travel back to the blue haired ones.

"How long have you two PUNKS been there?" Viral growled, pushing Rossiu away from him, wiping his lips.

"We came in about, 'Move it, Rossiu.' Of course, you may continue by all means." He smirked, nuzzling the boy's head that was in his arms. Viral jumped out of the tub and stared at the men, making a tight knot on his waist on the towel so it would not fall off. "Hey, Viral…" Kamina smiled. "I can see your boner." Simon broke out in laughter, but was interrupted when picked up by Kamina as they ran for their life.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!" You could hear Viral yell. Once Viral was gone, Rossiu looked behind him to see Yoko and Leeron. He cleared his throat and got out of the tub, picking up his shirt from the ledge.

"Thank you… I hope everyone had fun…" You could tell that by his tone of voice he was annoyed. Leeron smiled and nodded, Yoko shook her head. Rossiu opened the door and left the room, only to see Viral cornering Kamina and Simon to the wall. "Viral." He glared at the blonde. "Come along… Don't cause a seen." He commanded. The beastman looked back at him.

"Oh shush you pansy." He hissed, turning back to the two men who seemed to be hugging onto each other for protection. The black haired man felt his eyebrow twitch as he looked back at Viral, walking over to him and wrapping his arms around his waist from behind.

"Listen to me or else I will take your towel off right now and not give it back." Viral turned around and growled loudly at him, placing his arms by his side and walking away. Rossiu nodded a bit at Kamina and Simon walking off and catching up to Viral. "Come along. I will not allow you out of my sight until you calm down. I need to clean my scratches that you left me on my cheek so they do not get infected. Of course, I will allow you to get dressed first." He smiled, patting the man on the head. Viral grumbled and nodded, listening to him… That was, while he was in a towel.

--

This is a joke story, I swear! I made it for the lulz. My friend and I were talking about yaoi we like and the pairing of Rossiu/Viral came up, so I wrote a story about it. It is suppose to be cheesy. Also, I didn't try hard, that is why they're not separate paragraphs. Don't worry, there is going to be a second part. ;D

No, I really do like the pairing of Rossiu and Viral, I think they are cute together. DON'T DIS IT! Also, critiquing is loved, review if you want to.


End file.
